


Hola

by AnnaBayeP



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBayeP/pseuds/AnnaBayeP
Summary: "Los días pasan rápidamente, y las sensaciones de cada uno se van con ellos. Pero hay cosas que, puede que pequeñas, o puede que grandes, perduran para siempre."





	Hola

Arrastras los pies mientras caminas en dirección a tu casa, sin poder parar de repasar todo lo malo que está echando a perder tu día. Te encuentras con una piedra en tus pies, por lo que la chutas sin pensar, encontrándotela dos pasos más adelante, y prosigues de nuevo a chutarla.

Tu mente no quiere estarse quieta, por mucho que intentes solo concentrándote en la piedra, piensas en todo el suceso de cosas que te han pasado hoy. El coche de tu madre se ha estropeado justo esta mañana en cuanto lo encendías para que te llevase a clase. Así que rápidamente has cogido y colocado tus cascos para ir móvil en mano corriendo hacia el instituto con la música sonando en tus orejas. Encima, justo a medio camino de llegar a las nubes se les ha dado para dejar caer todas sus gotas encima de ti, por lo que has llegado toda mojada y realmente tarde.

Pero eso no ha sido todo, a la hora del descanso, has podido descubrir que tus cascos, debido a la lluvia, se han estropeado, por lo que tocará rebuscar por tu casa otros, o ir a comprar unos de nuevos. Y para finalizar este día catástrofe, durante la última hora de clase, el profesor se ha dignado a dar al fin las notas del trimestre. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, hubiese sido mejor si no las hubiese dado.

-¡Un 7.6 es un 8, no un 7!- Gritas exasperada golpeando más fuerte que antes la piedra de tus pies.

-Hombre, eso depende.- Una voz de hombre te sorprende a tu espalda. Primeramente piensas que no habla hacia ti, pero lentamente giras tu cabeza hasta ver por el rabillo del ojo a un chico mirándote fijamente.- Si, te lo digo a ti, chica.

Frunces el cejo y te giras completamente, encarándole. Es más alto que tu, al menos una cabeza, pero eso no te acobarde. Su cabello es ligeramente largo, cubriéndole parte de las orejas, de un color marrón caramelo que se va volviendo rubia hacia las puntas de su flequillo. Sus ojos negros rasgados te miran fijamente esperando una respuesta, mientras que su boca esta levemente torcida en una sonrisa torcida.

-¡No hablaba contigo!- Dices seriamente, causando que la sonrisa del chico se ensanche. Su mirada sigue fija en tus ojos, lo que te causa algo de incomodidad, por lo que sigues hablando sin pensar.- ¡Y primero se dice “Hola”!

Su corta risa sale rápidamente al terminar tu última frase, dándote a pensar que no has dicho lo más apropiado para este momento. Pero aun así, tú no cambias tu semblante serio, por lo que su sonrisa desaparece de su cara dejando solo su mirada calida posada aun en ti. El silencio os invade, aunque no es para nada incomodo. Dando por finalizada vuestra conversación, te das la vuelta y te dispones a seguir caminando.

-Pero no te pongas así por un simple número o nota, lo que sea.- Vuelve a decir, estableciendo conversación de nuevo.

-Pero para mi es importante.- Dices caminando igualmente, ignorándolo por completo. Además, ¿qué haces tú hablando con alguien que no conoces de nada?

-Pero seguro que hay algo que te pueda alegrar.- Dice él apareciendo de golpe a tu lado, siguiendo tus pasos. Suspiras y intentas apresurar más el paso.

-Me alegra pensar que al menos tengo casa.

El chico vuelve a soltar su risa, causando que esta vez la tuya también se una. Seguís caminado un momento, hasta llegar un cruce antes del de tu casa. No quieres que él sepa donde vives, por lo que te detienes y te vuelves a girar hacia él, frente a frente. Sus ojos se posan en ti esperando a que digas algo.

-Tengo que irme.- Dices rápidamente, antes de girarte y arrancar a correr.

-Antes dime tu nombre.- Oyes su voz detrás de ti.

-¡Dan, puedes decirme Dan!

-¡Eso no es un nombre!

Tu estomago gruñe mientras caminas alegremente de vuelta a casa. No sabes que habrá para comer, solo esperas que en cuanto llegues ya este echo para poder sentarte y comer sin que nadie te lo impida. Este día esta yendo genial a comparación del de ayer. Al levantarte te has encontrado unos antiguos cascos que adorabas y creías que habías perdido.

Al salir de casa, ni una nube asomaba por el cielo mientras tu cabello volaba por el viento que entraba por la ventana del coche. Gracias a esto, llegaste puntual al colegio entrando una de las primeras en clase. Y una gran noticia no ha tardado en aparecer. Muchos profesores faltaban, ya que dos cursos inferiores al tuyo habían ido de excursión, y la gran mayoría de profesores que los acompañaban eran de vuestras clases de hoy.

-¡Hello, hello! ¡Oh, oh!- Cantas feliz caminando sin preocupación alguna, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para deleitarte con la música.- ¡Hello, hello! ¡Oh, oh!

En cuanto abres los ojos de nuevo, ves delante de ti el mismo chico de cabello castaño y flequillo rubio de ayer saludándote con una mano a la vez que te dice algo que no llegas a oír a través de los cascos. Te quitas el derecho, sin quitarte el otro para seguir escuchando la canción hasta el fin.

-¿Me estas hablando a mí?- Dices a la vez que miras a tu alrededor, comprobando que estáis solos en toda la calle.

-Claro, ¿a quien si no?- Te responde imitando el gesto de mirar alrededor.

-Pues no entiendo por que, si yo no te he dicho nada.- Intentas volver a ponerte el casco y seguir caminando, pero él se pone delante de ti.

-Y tanto, has dicho “Hello”, y como ya nos conocimos ayer, supuse que me saludabas alegremente.

Tiras un pie hacia atrás para coger algo de espacio y a la vez mirarlo de nuevo con una ceja alzada. Le miras con cara de interrogante a la vez que diriges tu mirada hasta el pequeño auricular que aun tienes en tu mano alzada. ¿No se notaba que estabas escuchando música en tu mundo?

-¡Era una canción!- Espetas enseñándole el casco entre tus dedos. Él simplemente lo mira y sonríe.- ¡Y estaba cantando! ¡Por favor, algo de intimidad!

-Estas en medio de la calle, aquí no hay intimidad.- Dice retándote con la mirada.- Además, estabas cantando a grito pelado, no me extrañaría que te hubiesen oído des de más de cien metros.

Sientes tus mejillas enrojece, por lo que enseguida bajas la cabeza dejando que tu cabello te esconda la cara. Empiezas a caminar rápido, pero al igual que el día anterior, él empieza a caminar a tu lado. Tu suspiras y relantizas el paso. Dentro de todo, su compañía no se te hace incomoda, al contrario, te empieza a gustar. Sacudes la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento. No le conoces, ¿como te puede estar gustando su compañía?

-Te veo más feliz hoy. ¿Un día agradable?- Su sonrisa dirigida hacia ti hace que tus comisuras también se dirijan enseguida apuntando hacia arriba.

-Se podría decir que si.

-¿Te han cambiado la nota?

-¡Ja! Eso ni de coña.- Dices a la vez que niegas con la cabeza.- Pero lo demás está saliendo genial.

-¿Genial por que?- Pregunta él con el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres muy cotilla?- Tu tono sobrepasa la ironía.

-¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que está mal contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?- Dice imitando tu tono.

-¡Tú lo acabas de hacer también!

La risa de los dos aflora entre vosotros. Le pegas suavemente en el hombro sin ser conciente de tu acto, hasta segundos después, en que te quedas congelada, con la mano aun alzada. Él te mira también, sorprendido, pero al notar tu cara de no saber que hacer, su risa vuelve a salir de su garganta.

No hacéis ni un paso más y ya notas que estáis en el mismo punto donde ayer os despedisteis. Él también lo nota, y te sonríe de vuelta. Es vuestra despedida. Le miras a sus ojos rasgados para despedirte, pero te das cuenta de que no sabes su nombre. De golpe, él se acerca rápidamente sin dejar tiempo para que tú reacciones antes de que vuestros labios topen.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- Dices empujándolo, mientras tus mejillas se ruborizan como nunca antes.- ¡No nos conocemos de nada!

-Pues te esperare todos los días en ese parque para acompañarte en tu regreso a casa y así conocernos.- Tú lo miras sin entenderlo en absoluto. Abres la boca para contradecirle, pero él sigue hablando sin dejar que ningún sonido llegue a salir de tu boca.- Y yo se tu nombre, ¿recuerdas Dan?

-¡Estas loco!- Saltas al fin, levantando las manos por encima de tu cabeza.- ¡Si ni siquiera es mi nombre!

-Lo sé, pero me gusta.- Su semblante tranquilo te obliga a pararte y quedarte mirándole. No sabes por que, pero algo en tu interior dice que no debes enfadarte más.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¿Y que me harás? Si hoy ya me has besado, quien sabe si…

-Hablar, conocernos, no sé. No te besaré más, si no quieres.- Dice él, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa al final.- Solo ha sido un arrebato.

-Vale, te perdono. Pero que no se repita, ¿vale?- Él asiente ilusionado, devolviéndole ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos oscuros.- Y antes de irme, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Jonghyun, puedes decirme Jonghyun.

-Hasta mañana Jonghyun.


End file.
